The day we met her
by BreakBeats
Summary: Um...Bel and Fran get sent to school...


Didn't really know how to start this =_=''' I'm new so yah

Bel:yo Break

Fran:Break-san are you a girl or a boy?

BreakBeats:I'm a girl and sorry no yaoi here :P

Bel:so Break-kohai?

Break Beats:yes? Belphegor –sempai?

Bel:wow you're so formal ushishishi you're afraid right?

BreakBeats:nope

Fran:hahahah Pwned :P

BreakBeats:disclaimer pls kaeru-san If I can call ya dat?

Fran ok sure Beats,Break beats does not own KHR Amano Akira does she only owns the OCs

Fran's POV

Woke as usual in the Varia HQ,Bel-sempai was snoring like a called us for some reason…..but at the time I wasn't expecting this "Oi Bel, Fran you're both going to…."Please don't let it be bloody…."I though to myself begging for the answer"….school." What!" Bel-sempai screamed like a child wanting candy "Boss! Why does the prince have to do this? With HIM!"He stressed the him part I felt next month we got on a plane to there…

END OF FRAN POV

Niki's POV

It was a Thursday and we had Computer class. "Ah… time for 's class.." How I hated that class. I had to sit next to Elster, or El as I called were chatting on Facebook. Message pops up.

Niki:hey~~!

Elster:yo Niki-sempai

Niki: I AM NOT YOUR SEMPAI FOR FUCK'S SAKE!

Elster:but… b-b-b-but….. imagine Reborn's but… thing

Elster:btw we're having new Classmates! Their from Italy! 3

Niki:how did you kno dat?

Elster:I eavesdropped

Niki: that's bad oh w8 it's a message from Kazuki

Elster: wow you're really close to the King of School

Niki:Kazuki has been my friend for 15 years deal with it Fanboy

Niki:bye

Exit chat

Kazuki:NIKI~~! HELP!

Niki: Kazuki you're overreacting :\

Kazuki: No I'm NOT!

Niki:Kazu-

Kazuki:DUDE BACKUP PLANS NOW!

Niki:Kazu why did u even say yes?

Kazuki:idk

" Alright time to switch off your computers!"

Finally the day was OVER!

"Guys we have new students!"said Hoshi Kazama, the class Prez.

"Ho-chan are they from Italy?" I said in a sleepy voice

"EH! How did you know?" Hoshi was really surprised.

"idk" I was reallllly sleepy…

"SO LET'S WELCOME THEM!" I wonder why Hoshi is so energetic in

the morning? "Please come in guys." All the girls and even some boys had nosebleeds. "ahahahahahahahahahaha!" Me and Kazuki were laughing our asses off!"Hi I'm Fran."he didn't seem happy it was like he was dead, he had teal hair and eyes,he seem like an illusion.

"yo peasants,the names Belphegor"he looked like a dude from anime with blond hair and a crown?(wasn't sure about that )it was really were empty seats on the left and right side,so Fran sat on the left and Bel sat on right. It was English after that and we were grouped into 3s"Ok everyone pick your partners!" exclaimed the teacher I was gonna go with El and Kazu…but a pale hand stopped me."Hey"he said in a dull voice."you're Niki right?" he smiled."Did I do something wrong O_O"

Fran's POV

The whole day was boring even to me except that girl to my right was not intimidated by me or Bel I wonder why…..

Bel's POV

All the girls had nosebleeds except for the girl with the red cool "ushishishishi Froggy did ya just smile?"It took him 5 second to respond I think he was blushing."hey Phones!"I said in a sing song voice"let's be partners!" I gave a grin"sure I guess…"she replied in a low voice"you're Belphegor right?I'm Niki to meet you"she didn't seem happy about it."Oi Ni-chan let's be group mates!"an unknown voice said."Oh Kazuki Ithought you were with your GIRLFRIEND"!she stressed the girlfriend part,then she smirked" Do ya have ta be sooo mean~~~!"he asked "don't have ta I just wanna your Hinnieness"SHUT UP!"heh"I really enjoy her…"Oh Bel this is Kazuki the King of school"she seemed kinda sad."yo Bel,Fran! I'm Kazuki nice to meet ya !

Normal POV

Fran was looking forward to Civics class it was his Niki would often help Fran with projects."Niki?" Fran asked "yes Fran?"she said with a smile on her face."who's Kazuki's girlfriend?" he asked lightly"Oh….Her"Niki Crosszeria looked like she was gonna kill someone."Whos that?"Fran pointed to the right, she looked like a *Yaru and a sluty one at that."oh shes the one that Kazuki's gonna take to the dance."she was really pissed which caused Fran to tremble a little."then would yo like to-" Yo Niki!"Belphegor greeted the brunette happily."oh hey froggy."Um….Fran as you were saying?she asked with a gentle tone like a mother, Belphegor blushed,Fran and Kazuki almost had nosebleeds. "I wanted to see I you wanted to come to our house and sleep over on Saturday." Blank face back on."our?" Niki asked."oh me and froggy live together"Belphegor said in a lalalalala tone."ok then" she smiled like an angel.

TBC


End file.
